


Pining

by storieswelove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 4+1 Things, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storieswelove/pseuds/storieswelove
Summary: Four times Patrick wants to kiss David, and one time David kisses Patrick.





	Pining

**Lice**

He blurts out his offer to let David stay, and after the fact he’s terrified David heard the desperation in his voice.

He doesn’t know what he was thinking. Was he going to tell David to share the bed with him? Did he think this would end like some cute rom com, where they’d innocently share a bed and then not so innocently end up naked?

Patrick needs to stop staring at David’s mouth.

Sometimes, he thinks he catches David staring at him. Once or twice, he’s sure David lingered too long when their hands brushed. But someone as good looking as David, who tells stories about dating literal celebrities, would have no problem signaling interest.

No, if David were interested, he would have done something about it.

Stevie breaks the tension, and Patrick laughs hard enough that for a second, he forgets his pining.

**Juice **

“…fortunately, you look like you have a clean mouth, so.”

“Sorry, a clean mouth?”

“Yeah, some people have nice, clean mouths, and some people have sloppy mouths.”

David talking about his mouth almost sends Patrick over the edge. David talking about his _nice_ mouth makes Patrick wonder if his business partner has noticed Patrick staring at _his_ nice mouth way too often. Maybe he's just flirting back. 

_Get a grip, Patrick_.

He laughs and changes the subject to work, because he’s positive he’ll be found out if they talk about mouths for another second.

“Can I have my juice back, please?”

“No. You have a sloppy mouth.”

Shit. He’s in trouble.

**Hard Launch**

“Ok, well, as long as it doesn’t get hard…that’s something…that’s what I just said to you, so.”

Patrick doesn’t respond, can’t respond, because he’s pretty sure there’s something stuck in his throat. Probably his stomach, by the feel of it. He swallows hard.

David was…flustered? David was definitely flustered. David, who just accidentally walked into an innuendo, was flustered because he’d said it to Patrick.

Patrick isn't sure why this is what did it, but he admits to himself that all plausible deniability was out the window now — David was definitely into him.

He wants to touch David so badly that it’s making his skin hurt. Patrick didn’t know skin could hurt from the absence of something.

**Hugs**

The shop is locked, and it’s just the two of them. Patrick never wants to leave. He’s nursing a white wine in a way-too-small glass, like liquid courage might actually help.

Before he knows what he’s doing, Patrick is hugging David. Any excuse to touch him.

_Congratulations, man?_ Way to go, Patrick. That’s what you say to someone you’re desperate to kiss. That’s definitely how you flirt.

The hug goes on a beat too long.

David smells so good. Impossibly good. People only smell this good in books. Patrick is definitely tipsy.

Another beat.

Patrick’s heart is in his throat this time. He’s sure David can hear it thumping. He knows _that_ only happens in books, but so do necks that smell this good.

He’s going to do it. He’s going to kiss David. He’s scared shitless, but he’s also pretty sure that if he doesn’t, he’s going to burst.

The lights flicker. The moment is gone. Was this a sign from the universe? He hopes not.

**Parked Cars**

Patrick’s heart is in his throat again. Never in his life did he expect to worry about the slowest acceptable speed to drive. How do you drag out a five minute ride?

They parked. Every inch of him is sweating. He has to say something or David is going to get out of the car. He can’t miss his shot.

“Well that was a fun night.”

He wants to listen to David and his weird speech patterns on a loop for the rest of his life.

“I’m really glad that I decided to invest in your business, David.”

What the hell is wrong with him?

“That is a really lovely thing to say.”

That crooked smile is going to be the death of him.

“And I’m so glad you did, Patrick, because you’ve really helped to turn it into the success that it is.”

It’s still work talk, but at least he’s back on his feet. He thinks if he can keep David in the car and talking for long enough, he might work up the nerve to kiss him. His brain is screaming. 

“Mmm, a bold claim.”

The silence is heavy, and suddenly Patrick’s mind is blank. He’s going to chicken out again. David and his fucking perfect smile are going to get out of the car, and Patrick and his burning skin are going to drive home alone together.

He moves involuntarily toward David’s rapidly approaching face.

So much for taking charge.

The kiss is over too quickly, and it’s somehow the single best thing that Patrick has ever experienced. He’s euphoric and terrified and desperately wants it to happen again. Maybe the books were right after all.

He’s probably too honest with David after that, but he’s in a trembling haze. His whole body is buzzing. He wants to bottle this feeling, wrap himself in it, keep David in the car with him until the sun comes up.

Instead, he hears himself asking David if they can talk tomorrow. He knows he’s too fragile, this is too fragile, and if he pushes it too hard it might splinter in his hand. But for the first time in months, this doesn’t feel urgent. They have time.

Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in 15 years. Be gentle. 
> 
> I know I blatantly cheated with the 4+1 instead of 5+1, but here we are. 
> 
> Also, I desperately need a beta for to read for voice, so if anyone is willing and able, I'd be very grateful.


End file.
